


双向出轨

by baweijiayu



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baweijiayu/pseuds/baweijiayu
Summary: Agilities背着自己男朋友Kariv出去找Surefour偷情，做到一半Kariv打电话过来。Surefour接了手机，一边被Agilities操得哼哼一边跟Kariv聊天。不过Kariv也不生气，Roky正在亲他的胸口呢。
Relationships: Agilities | Brady Girardi/KariV | Park Young-Seo, Agilities | Brady Girardi/Surefour | Lane Roberts, KariV | Park Young-Seo/RoKy | Park Joo-Seong
Kudos: 3





	双向出轨

Brady总喜欢做很多的前戏，其中大半都在像现在这样，膜拜一般亲吻他。那种炽热的喜爱会化成很多很多个亲吻，索求到让他喘不过气。

Lane挣扎着想要在被占据唇舌的间隙问Brady点什么，可青年人一直不肯放过他的嘴唇。这感觉上反而像Brady才是那个主动提出今晚来酒店打一炮的人，而不是Lane——刚刚好与事实相反。

直到Brady换了个姿势开始给他口交，Lane才找到机会发问：“你出来前有跟Kariv说吗？”

Brady疑惑地抬起眼睛看他，似乎不明白他为什么会问出这样的问题。他漂亮的下半张脸都埋在Lane深色的耻毛里，脸颊因为含着阴茎而鼓起来，薄而红润的嘴唇被撑得满满当当。这让他那双蓝眼睛里认真的困惑看起来突兀而荒谬。

Lane只好又问了一遍：“你没有跟你男朋友说吗？我觉得他不会高兴的。”他这样说着，把手指伸向Brady的脑后，按着他的脑袋以便更深地吞吐自己的性器。Brady剃掉又重新长出的短发痒痒地蹭着他的掌心，让他想到某种宠物狗的毛。

Brady没有想要回答的意思。他顺着Lane的力道更加卖力地含着对方的性器，甚至用喉咙夹着敏感的顶端给他做深喉，直到Lane全射在他嘴里才喘着气吐出那根阴茎。

“越来越熟练了。”Lane笑着称赞，去床的另一边摸他们之前用了半瓶的润滑剂，“Kariv把你教得挺好啊。”他越发肆意妄为地故意这样说。

“不，我们一般不这样……他知道我不喜欢口交。”Brady平静地回答，帮他把那瓶润滑剂递过来。

Lane是个擅长规划的人，更是个享乐主义者，他习惯于在来之前做好准备，以便于他们在前戏这种事情上少耽误些时间，能更加省事便捷地投入到性爱里去。早就被他提前开拓过的后穴湿热、柔软而饥渴，轻松吃下了三根手指，穴口贪婪地从指尖吞到指根，随着他抽插的动作带起淋漓的水光和媚色。这比起准备更像是一种展示。Lane翘起臀部打开着双腿坦露私处的风景，故意表现得像只摇摆着屁股发情的母猫，满心清楚对方无论多少次都会被他这套老把戏蛊得昏头转向。

果不其然，他那早就和其他人确立了关系的小情人正沉醉地看着他，红透的脸颊和胯下完全硬起的性器无一不在肯定他展示出的性感身躯。

“你真完美。”Brady赞叹着，轻车熟路地把戴好安全套的阴茎埋进他的身体，又重又狠地一下下操他的屁股。他又开始亲吻Lane的嘴唇，下身的动作却与虔诚爱慕的神色完全不同，像是着急着要把Lane完全操透、占为己有一般，近乎责罚地操弄着他。他知道Lane喜欢这个，他也喜欢——这的性爱，和卑劣淫荡的偷情。

>>>

朴永书打电话过来的时候已经很晚了。他们已经又换了两个姿势，Lane正骑在Brady的腰上放肆地呻吟，因为被顶到敏感点而不时发出点刻意到令人觉得肉麻的尖叫。Brady把手机从床头拿过来，下身依旧继续卖力地顶弄对方的身体，另一只手还体贴地忙着照顾Lane的性器。

“Kariv吗？”Lane睁开水汽朦胧的眼睛打量Brady没什么表情的脸，在他挂断电话前把它抢了过去。他的屁股里被Brady的阴茎填得满满当当的，骑乘位让那根东西可以进入到更加深入的地方，轻微的移动就可以带动整根肠壁感受到自己是如何被人侵犯到身体深处去的。每一下顶胯都借着身体的重量几乎要把他顶穿，敏感的肠壁被重重碾过带起让他浑身颤抖的快感，从性器顶端吐出的液体把Brady的手掌都沾得湿淋淋。

Lane就在这样的状况里按下了通话键。他不加掩饰地喘息着，间或发出餍足的哼哼和撒娇般的哭腔，用被操熟了的妓女般甜腻腻的嗓音跟对方打招呼：“晚上好啊，Kariv？”

电波那边像是愣了一下，很快就反应过来，快得简直像是早有准备：「哦，Surefour，晚上好。」他没对Lane发出的异样声音提出任何疑问。

“Brady跟我……嗯啊！”Lane因为猛地被顶了一下敏感点而差点要射出来，花了好几秒钟才重新找回想要说的话，同时报复性地掐了一下Brady的大腿，“他跟我在一块儿呢，今天大概回不去。”他想不起来自己刚刚有没有呻吟出声了，不过这种小插曲不需要介意，“啊，或许我可以让Brady明天顺便给你带披萨回去？”他认真地向朴永书提议道。

「我比较想吃面……」电话那端语气自然地回答。

Lane又握着着手机和朴永书交谈了几句才把它丢开，笑眯眯地向Brady讲：“你男朋友真是我见过最体贴的甜心。”

“呃，他没说别的什么？”

“你想听他跟我说什么？”Lane大笑起来，伸手去捏捏Brady软乎乎的脸颊，“‘好好骑我的男朋友’？那我猜我们不如专心点把它好好给完成。”他得意地晃晃腰，让屁股里那根阴茎带来鲜明到无法承受的存在感。

>>>

朴永书把手机放回枕头下面，伸手推了推胸口那颗不安分的脑袋：“别咬我了！看我胸口，全是你的口水。”

他的抱怨显然没有起到成效。朴珠姓依旧伏在他的胸口尝试在那里留下更多的吻痕，甚至故意去咬朴永书的乳尖，被朴永书踹了一脚大腿才肯撒口。

“好痛哦Kariv nim——”他撇下嘴角可怜巴巴地说。朴永书显然早习惯了他这套把戏，不为所动地想把他推远点，又因为被搂紧了腰而失败。

“Brady今天不回来，你要不等一会儿直接睡在这里？”朴永书戳戳朴珠姓的脑袋问他，得到的回应是朴珠姓不置可否地点点头，相比之下更加专注于趁机含住了他的指尖，像品味棒棒糖一样，暗示性极强地故意咂出了暧昧水声。

朴永书觉得自己的脸越发烫起来，忍不住怀疑趴在他胸口的朴珠姓可以把自己荒唐的心跳声听得一清二楚。Brady的几件衣服没来得及收拾，还扔在床上，一件外套正压在他的身下，硌得他的背很不舒服。可朴珠姓趴在他身上，他又没法起身把那件衣服拿开。

朴珠姓把眼镜片后面一双圆溜溜的杏眼笑得眯起来，拿硬热的性器蹭了蹭他的大腿间隙，仍是叼着他的手指含含糊糊地问：“Kariv，今天不带套可以吗？”

“Maybe not~”朴永书把手指从他嘴里抽出来，把上面湿乎乎的口水抹回朴珠姓自己的嘴唇上。

“好吧。”朴珠姓没有坚持，并且显然没被这毫不犹豫的拒绝打击到，甚至可以继续面不改色地说出让朴永书想要揍他的话，“干什么啊永书哥，我以为舔湿手指你正好扩张的。”

朴永书现在真的想要把他踹下床去了。


End file.
